darklord_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion
Fusion allows you to improve the ATK, DEF, level, skill level and maturity of your cards. You spend your gold to enhance a base card with one or more enhancer cards. The magnitude of the improvement to the base card will vary depending on the rarity, level and maturity of the enhancer card(s). Fusion may be used to add a skill to a card that has an available skill slot (e.g., a card with Max Skills: 2 that currently only has one skill may receive a 2nd skill from a fusion). Adding a skill to a card via fusion is not a guaranteed process, but it tends to be more successful when the enhancer card is of the same Type (Flying, Ranged, Melee) as the base card. Success is more likely if the enhancer card is of a higher level or maturity. If the base card and enhancer card have the same skill, then the skill of the base card will increase. This works even if the enhancer card is of a different Type than the base card. The expected magnitude of improvement (and therefore, the cost of fusion) increases with the following variables: *number of enhancer cards *maturity of the enhancer cards *level of the enhancer cards *rarity of the enhancer cards The cost of fusion appears closely correlated with the expected magnitude of improvement, regardless of the combination of enhancer cards used to achieve that specific magnitude. For example, a 17-point improvement in maturity consistently costs 2,276 Gold for each of these three enhancer card combinations: *3 N cards of 0 maturity *2 N+ cards of 0 maturity *1 R card of 0 maturity Magnitude of Maturity Enhancement Below is a summary of enhancements to maturity based on observing a series of fusion combinations. The magnitude of enhancement appears to be deterministic, but figuring out some of the coefficients also appears to be tricky as the variables change. These observations in the tables below were made by fusing N, N+, and R cards to either an R (High Iblist) or to an SR (Gargoyle) in separate accounts. The observed improvements were consistent and unaffected by the rarity or level of the base card. Single Rarity Combinations Mixed Rarity/Maturity Combinations When using enhancer cards of differing rarities, there are additional maturity point bonuses. The result is higher than the simple sum one might expect from the Single Rarity Combinations. For example, if you select as enhancers a single N and a single N+ (both with 0 maturity), the resulting improvement is 15 instead of 13 (and the cost is 2020 instead of 1864). Similarly, if you select as enhancers a single N (with 0 maturity) and a single N+ (with 10 maturity), the resulting improvement is 36 instead of 24 (and the cost is 4708 instead of 3272). The tables below show possible enhancer combinations for various magnitudes of "Target Improvement (Gold Cost)" so that you can achieve specific maturity improvements, or make maximal use of limited gold. Each table shows the quantity of enhancer cards of each Rarity/Maturity combination to achieve the Target Improvement. Skill Level Enhancement Skill level is primarily represented by the level number, but also has an internal representation in accumulated points. The total number of points on the skill indicate the level and the threshold to the next level. Within a level, cards will also show a percentage that indicates how close the card is to being at the next skill level. For example, a card might show Critical Lv.2 (80%) on the card details screen. This means that the card has the Critical skill at Level 2, and is 80% of the way to having a Level 3 skill. The 80% actually corresponds to 24 out of the 30 points that make up a Level 2 skill. Upon fusion (using an enhancer card that also has the Critical skill), the card may receive an additional 10 points, raising the possessed skill points to 34. Since this is higher than 30, the Skill Level will increase to Level 3, and the threshold for the next skill level will also increase (to 60). The percentage will therefore be 34/60, represented as 56%. The card will now read Critical Lv.3 (56%). When viewing cards, you will typically only see the Skill Level number and the percentage. The only place to view the number of skill points that are possessed is on the screen immediately after fusion when you see the improvements to the stats on the card. Any enhancer card (with the same skill as the base card) will only provide a 10 point increase in the base card's skill level. Using higher level skill cards as enhancers does not provide any additional increase in the base card's skill points. Adding Skills If a card has an empty skill slot (e.g., an SR card has Max Skills: 2, but only has 1 skill), you may be able to add a second skill to the card by fusing another card. Adding a skill via fusion is not guaranteed to work, but you will generally be more successful if the enhancer card is of the same type (Melee, Flying, Ranged) as the base card, and if the enhancer card is at a higher level/maturity. If the fusion is successful, the base card will be awarded a skill in the empty slot. Depending on the Skill Level of the enhancer card, the base card's new skill may at Level 1 (0%) or higher. As an anecdotal example, fusing a High Jahi, Lv.11, that has Beast's Pride Lv.5 (73%) as an enhancer onto a base Tiamat, Lv.0, with an empty second skill slot, resulted in the Tiamat receiving Beast's Pride as a second skill at Level 2 (0%). This means that the Tiamat had actually received at least 10 skill points towards the Beast's Pride skill. Although 0% was reported immediately after fusion, on the next attempt at fusion of the skill, it was apparent that the Tiamat had actually received 15 points from the initial fusion. In the case of successful fusion that adds a skill, the Power Cost of the card will also increase (e.g., from 14 before fusion to 21 after).